The Delicate Slate
by Anelir-sensei
Summary: Demyx tries his best to comfort his love, but no matter how hard he tries, he always ends up sleeping in a chair next to a hospital bed. Can trying to get Zexion talk about his past get him to stop breaking Demyx's heart? DemyxZexion Other side pairings
1. Not Again

**Disclamer:**

**No! I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, thanks for reminding me goes to pout**

_**KHKHKHKHKHKHKH**_

_No. Not again. Please not again._

Demyx ran up the two flights of stairs as fast as he could. Running down the hall, he finally spotted the door he had been looking for.

Knocking continuously, he started to panic. "Zexion!" He yelled through the dark wood separating him from his reason for being there at all. He could feel the tears starting to form. Pushing them back, he silently pleaded for the door to be unlocked as he reached for the handle. _Oh God, thankyou._ Finding it unlocked, he threw open the door and immediately scanned the small living room.

_ Damnit!_ Finding no trace of his beloved slate-haired man, he ran past the couch into the kitchen. Looking around the small cooking area, he noticed a light coming from under the bathroom door. _ Oh shit! You better not have-_ All thoughts were extinguished as he flung open the door and was immediately met with glistening dark red tiles. A hand flew to his mouth as he gasped. "ZEX!" he screamed as he leapt forward to the motionless figure lying in the middle of the beautifully scarlet puddle. "No! Zex! Answer me goddamnit!" He felt the hot tears flowing down his face, no longer able to push them away.

He looked up and spotted the accursed razor lying next to a slightly cold Zexion. Flipping him over, Demyx pulled him onto his lap. He grabbed the nearest towel and wrapping it around Zexion's bleeding wrist. _No damnit! No! C'mon wake! _ He could at least still feel a pulse, but faintly. He knew that if he couldn't at least wake him up and keep him conscious that not even calling an ambulance would do much good, he was too far from the hospital.

He pulled him closely in his arms, getting his light blue shirt and jeans stained with the dark liquid. He cradled him in his arms and began rocking back and forth, asking himself why he was so slow and why he was such an idiot for not being able to get there faster. "Zex, _**please**_." His voice was now so full of fear it was a mere squeak, a plea almost gone unheard. He closed his eyes tightly, tears barely able to escape.

He was suddenly ripped away from his sorrowful trance by the feeling of his lover shifting slightly. "..Dem?.." Zexion's voice was so faint it only made said blonde sob harder. "Zex!" He cried onto the man's hair, brushing his hands lightly down the side of Zexion's face. "Dem… I.." Seeing his blonde so sad brought tears he never thought he had.

"Shh. Just stay awake, I'm going to go call an ambulance now, ok?" Demyx tried calming the now sobbing Zexion. "No..don't..leave me..here" doing the best he could to try and form words between his sobbing, he latched onto Demyx's shirt the best he could with his right, untouched wrist. "Ok, I won't leave you." Demyx pulled him closer to him and sat up slightly to pull out his cell phone from his pocket. "I'll use my cell so I won't leave, ok?" he tried hushing the still sobbing Zexion. Demyx could feel him shaking and it only got worse. "Zex? It's ok, I'm not leaving." He soothed into said one's ear. "Dem.. I'm. sorry, I'm so.." his sentence stopped abruptly and Demyx noticed he was no longer breathing, and was shaking more as he just grew colder. "Zex! Breath! You have to breath. Take a deep breath!" he put in phone down on Zexion's lap as he slid a hand gently over his cheek. "Just breath, it's alright, I'm not mad. So just breathe, ok?" he gently stroked his cheek until he started to breath short shaky breaths. "Good. That's good Zex, keep it up." He slowly picked up his phone and quickly dialed 911.

He told the lady where to go and what room. When he hung up he looked down at his still shaking lover. He barried his face in the slate hair and started to, once again, rock back and forth. Whispering soothing words into the man's ear so as to comfort the both of them, trying to stay calm for Zexion's sake, but finding the grip on his sanity slowly slipping. _ Oh God hurry up! _ Tears spilling uncontrollably, he could feel Zexion slowly starting to slip unconscious, begging him to stay awake.

_**KHKHKHKHKHKHKH**_

**Sorry kiddies, that's all for now wow, such a happy story, no? lol, ok, so ill try to work on it more when I get the chance. This seriously was random. No idea how I was able to write so much. Just thought it'd be a little dribble like usual, but hey, I'm rather proud of what I was able to get out **


	2. The Guardian and The Pale White Room

_**Holy fudrucker! Sorry this is so frikin late, but I didn't think that this many people would actually read it, soooo that meant I actually had to put some time into this Well, I hope you like it. O.o Oh! And thanks to the people who replied I love you guys so much! **__passes out cookies_.

_**First I would like to thank my reviewers. Omg, you guys are so good to me –sniff-**_

_**-**_**Riku-stalker: **_Yeah, I know, I'm such an evil bitch for that little cliffy :P Yes, I would be sooo freaked, though I would make sure to Look calm. Sorry it took so long to update._

**-the.israel.project107: **_Omg Thankyou. Yes, it just sort of came to me, and I'm like, hey, that sound like an awesome title Yes sad endings suck! And I'm so glad I could put that kind of impression on you, I really did pour my heart into it _

**-Kel-Vampyre: **_Yes, the sexy wrists should be left untouched and beautiful. I guess Demy got that whole last minute hero thing right ;P Thankies for the congrats. I really am, excited about this story. _

**-VampireChildofDarkness: **_Thnaks, and I shall try my damndest to not linger on chapter updates _

**-Vampirepaw: **_Aww, thanks, I tried. And I will try to update sooner._

**-Augut Blue: **_YAY! ..wait, your not stalking me now are you? o.O hehe, my writing shall continue as long as I keep getting all these awesome reviews _

_**-Hugs all- I love all these comments, they keep me going, I was originally going to leave it at the one chapter, but now, I guess ill have to continue until y'all get sick of it, or I run out of plot hehe cookies for all!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shit. C'mon Zex. _

Demyx had been left to pace up and down that pale white hallway with it's pale white waiting chairs, stopping at those pale white doors every time he came up to them. Knowing that his lover's life was being held in the hands of unknown people right beyond them, and there was nothing he could do.

It had been an hour after he was told he could go no further. He was told to stay calm and that everything would be fine. He had been told to wait patiently while he could only watch as an unstable Zexion was carted off into that big, cold, white room. By now, Demyx was biting on his thumbnail, a nervous habit Zexion had always managed to point out. He finally decided to sit down in one of the uncomfortable looking chairs after a pretty nurse with long brown hair pulled up in a pony-tail convinced him it would be bad to be tired out before he got to see Zexion after surgery.

_Aerith, I think her name was. Maybe she could find me some coffee. _

Just as he was about to get up to ask the nurse about the caffeine, he decided he desperately needed, one of the pale white doors opened and a happy little doctor came strutting out. "I am Dr. Hojo." He stuck out his hand. He had a little longer than shoulder length grey hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Jeez, these people really like their ponytails. His glasses looked a bit to big for his face and he was at least a foot, if not more, shorter then Demyx. "How's Zexion?" Demyx tried to keep his voice as steady as he could. "He's just fine lad, though he will be here for a few days so we may keep an eye on him." Dr. Hojo smiled up at Demyx trying to be reassuring. _ Oh My God! His smile is creeping me out! He better not have been allowed to touch Zexy. _ Demyx slightly shuddered and tried to put the creepiness out of his mind. "Well, when can I see him?" He was getting a little annoyed at how this 'Doctor' was just standing there. "Oh, well we really aren't supposed to let anyone but family members in just yet. He is still asleep." Hojo nodded, still smiling. Unfortunately, Demyx was getting sick of that smile and annoyed at the dear doctor for saying that after he had waited for an hour and a half in that cold depressing hallway, he wasn't even able to see if his boyfriend was alright! He had promised Zexion that if anything ever happened, he would be there for him. Even after being sleep deprived, it _**was**_ 2 in the morning after all, he decided to try and keep his cool. "Well, since I'm the only one **here**, can I see him?" He tried to keep the edge to his voice at a minimum. Hojo blinked at him for a minute, almost as if he had not understood the question. "Um, no, like I said, we are only allowing family members. You are welcome to wait in the waiting room until they arrive. We also have a lovely cafeteria." He smiled widely. Ok, Hojo was now officially beginning to piss him off. "He doesn't **HAVE**family! I am the closest he's _**got**_! Now can you shut up and take me to him or not?!" Demyx made sure to bite out every word so that the little man had no trouble understanding his question this time. "Oh my, is everything alright?" Aerith was suddenly next to Demyx with a worried expression on her face. Demyx was too tired for this, and was now trying to fight back tears out of exhaustion. "Can I _**please **_just see Zexion?" he managed to sigh out without breaking down. "Hmm, Dr. Hojo, I think we could let him in, couldn't we? I tried calling the numbers in the patient's files, but there was no answer." There was a brief silence before she added, "Actually, all the numbers I called were disconnected." She looked at Demyx worriedly. Well that wasn't something he had expected. He had thought there would be at least one number that would reach Zexion's family. Then again, that might be a good thing.

Demyx turned to Hojo, a pleading look in his eye. "Hmm, very well." He said in an annoyed tone. "Aerith, if you wouldn't mind guiding this young man to the room. I have other things that need attending." He seemed to have lost that evil smile when he noticed he didn't get his way.

Demyx sighed as they walked down the long, cold, pale white hallway. "Thankyou." He looked at Aerith, who smiled warmly back to him. "I think he would want to see you, he should be awake by now." She smiled softly, "You two are together, are you not?" Demyx turned to look at her, "How did you?" She just giggled.

"Here we are." She smiled happily. "If you should need anything, just let me know." He thanked her and waited until she turned the corner at the end of the hall. He opened the pale white door slowly, and peeked inside to make sure that if Zexion was still asleep, he wouldn't wake him. The room was no different from anything else in the hospital. Yup, you guessed it, it was a wonderfully cold room of pale white. _How the hell does anyone actually get better in a room like this? Isn't it supposed to be painted some stupid baby pink or something?_ Demyx was pulled from his thoughts by a sniffing sound and looked over to the only bed in the room. He quietly closed the door and turned around to walk towards the bed. As he pulled up a chair next to the bed he noticed Zexion was very much awake and crying softly.

Demyx quickly sat down as close to the bed as possible and reached out to touch the sobbing man's arm. Zexion flinched slightly, but when he saw who it was, he just started crying harder. Demyx was slightly taken aback, but moved from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed. "Hey, what's wrong Zex?" he whispered worriedly. "You shouldn't.. have..stayed." He managed to say through sobs. "What are you talking about Zex? Of course I would stay." He wrapped an arm around the man and rubbed soothingly on his arm. "Zex.." He paused to think of what he could say to calm the man down. "Zex, I'm still a little upset, but right now I'm just glad your ok. So, don't cry, nee?" He hugged him pulling him as close as he could. He rested his head on the soft slate colored hair and continued to rub his hands on said one's arm. At this, Zexion began to calm down and was now leaning into Demyx's embrace. "I'm sorry." He managed to sigh out. "It's fine." Demyx kissed the top of his lover's head to make sure he knew Demyx wasn't still upset. Though Demyx himself knew he was still angry with him, he would hold it off until they were out of that cold building. "Hey, you should sleep so you can get better sooner. I don't really like it here, and I _**know**_ you must hate it." He leaned back to put his head on the pillow so Zexion could do the same. "It's too quiet here." Zexion said quietly. "Hmm, I thought you _**liked**_ the quiet Zexy." The dirty blonde lightly chuckled. "Not _**this**_ kind. It's full of medicine and bleach. And it's cold, it feels empty." Demyx felt Zexion's good hand clutch to his shirt. He sighed and grabbed it, lacing their fingers together. "Then get sleep so we can get out of here faster." He nodded. "Nee, Dem?" he squeaked. "Hmm?" Demyx closed his eyes and buried his nose into his lover's hair. He could smell the rose shampoo and was glad he had gotten Zexion to stop smoking. He hated the smell of smoke. "Can you sing to me?" He turned to look at Demyx, who had re-opened the bright blue eyes that Zexion so loved. Demyx couldn't resist the blue-grey eyed puppy dog look of his lover. He sighed. "Will you sleep?" He looked worried. Yes, he wanted to get out of here, but even more then that, he wanted Zexion to be better. He hated seeing him hurt, he hated it when he knew that he was in pain. Unfortunately that was most of the time, be it physically or mentally. "I will, I promise." He swore, teary eyed. He loved Demyx's voice. He had the best singing voice and it always calmed him, no matter what the situation. "Ok. I'll sing for you love." He placed a soft kiss on Zexion's forehead and watched as he closed his eyes before laying his own head back down and closing his own.

He began to sing the song he always did when Zexion most needed it.

" _**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven"**_

When he finished singing softly, he noticed that his love had fallen asleep as promised. He smiled softly at the now peaceful expression held on Zexion's face. He finally felt calm enough to drift off to his own blackened world and made sure that he had a firm grip on his lover before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHKHKHKHKHKHKHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**OMG! That was horrible. I shall have my Gramzee read it over and I will put it up once she has reviewed it. I tried. After Dem actually sat down next to Zex, it got easier to write. But my gawd the beginning was a bitch! I'm thinking I might add like 3 of my OCs, but just kinda like off to the side. Maybe Demyx will get a brother and sister lol. But I'm not sure yet. OK, so nobody sues me, the song is "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus , and no I don't own them TT you think I'd be sitting here if I did? Hah! I also don't own the oh so sexy Zexion or anyone else in this story…. yet. Thanks for the pleasant reminder. **__Death Glares_


	3. I'll Always Wait

**Alright! You all better be thankful to biach-goddess-leah! She is an awesome editor and the only reason that this chapter is as good as it is! -lots of hugs and cookies to leah- **

**Ok, review time **

**Riku-stalker: NOO! I don't think it's legal to punch a good reviewer lol, I know, I was listening to the song, and I was like, omg this fits perfectly! It did hit randomly…kinda hurt too O.O**

**Kel-Vampyre: OMG! I'm sorry! –dodges flying knives- I-I changed my mind! Its not a oneshot. Yes, I would be mad if he made Demyx come to that place for too long. **

**VampireChildofDarkness: first, love the name ;P second, you need to give me a link or something, I would love to see it **

**August Blue: hehe, wow, great minds think alike eh? **

**the.israel.project107: Oh shit, I almost forgot that little disclaimer….thanks. Yeah, Dems just good like that rofl, yesh, definitely creepy monkey man ;P and there will be more, you cant possibly think I'm gunna leave Axel and Roxas, and all those other cuties outta this do you? Heehee**

**Ok,Ok! Now as the.israel.project107 has so generously reminded me –cough- I need one of those damn disclaimer thingys again. –sigh- alright.**

**!Disclaimer!: …..-stall-…..I DON'T FRIKIN OWN ANY OF THEM!...there. oh, I WILL own like two people later tho…lucky me T.T**

ZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZD

After a couple of days of having to go in that cold, dreary building to be able to see Zexion, Demyx was _**more**_ than happy to help him pack up the few belongings he had brought him. Dropping the last thick novel into the duffle bag he had brought, he remembered something Aerith had said. "Hey Zex?" he turned around to see said one slowly pulling a jacket over his left wrist, that was about an inch thicker than natural due to the stiff white bandages.

"Yeah?" Zexion seemed a bit surprised that Demyx was even talking to him at all, but kept his gaze firmly fixed on his healing wrist.

"One of the nurses said that all of the numbers in your file were disconnected." He left the sentence hang, seemingly waiting for Zexion to finish the sentence, assuring him that it was nothing.

There was a brief silence before he shrugged, "Maybe it wasn't changed after they moved." He suggested. Demyx could read his expression easily realizing he was trying to knock the subject off and quickly made to block the door by standing in front of it. "**All** of them?" Though he knew this wasn't the best place, he was still frustrated from the whole thing and decided to push it. Zexion was still determinedly avoiding his gaze, eyes fixed on anything but the person in front of him.

"I don't know, ok?" he sighed as he brushed past Demyx. _ I've let things slide before, but that was before you broke your word. I'm not just going to drop it this time! _ He thought it better to continue the conversation when they got back to his apartment.

The journey in the midnight-blue eclipse was a long and silent one. Demyx was too tense to try and start up a conversation, he didn't want to loose control and yell at him. Zexion could feel Demyx's tension and knew he was holding back. He decided it would be best to not push his tension any further by speaking, so he concentrated on the scenery dashing past them outside the window.

The overpowering stench of tension in the elevator up to Demyx's floor seemed so ready to overwhelm Zexion. His apartment was much bigger then Zexion's. They had decided that he would be staying with Demyx for a while. More like Demyx had said he would stay with him and he wouldn't take any shit arguments from Zexion, thus coming to the decision.

They walked through the door and Zexion immediately made for the bedroom to put his duffle bag in, glad of the chance to get away from the tension. When he came back out he found Demyx sitting on the light tan couch with two glasses of water on the glass coffee table in front of him. Zexion tried to walk past him to the kitchen quickly without it looking like he was avoiding him.

"Sit." The word cut through the uncomfortable silence like a knife. He was glad that Demyx had not yelled it, but it was firm enough to make him jump slightly and unwillingly slide into the tan loveseat directly across from the couch. The coffee table was the only thing that separated them.

After a painful amount of silence and fidgeting on Zexion's part, Demyx finally spoke, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "You promised Zex." He spoke a fragment louder than a whisper. The disappointment in his voice tore at Zexion, a tear instantly started to trickle slowly down the slate-haired man's cheek.

"I-I'm sorry." He quickly wiped it away, keeping his eyes focused on the unbandaged wrist in his lap.

"That's it?" the slight frustration in Demyx's voice was unmistakable. His hands fell to his lap. "What the hell happened? Zex, you promised me!" He took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "What happened that was so bad you had to break your promise? What was _so_ horrible that you couldn't talk to me? Why didn't you call me, or come over? You **know** I don't mind." Tears were now making their way to his sad aqua eyes.

"I." Zexion kept his eyes focused on his hands, fingering the bandages. He began to choke at the endless flow of questions he couldn't answer. "I'm sorry." He tightly closed his eyes as hot tears started to slowly fall.

Demyx sighed as he got up and knelt on the floor next to the loveseat. "Zex." He reached out and pulled the slate-haired man's chin up so their eyes met. Zexion quickly averted his gaze to the side, sniffing quietly. Demyx sighed again and wiped Zexion's tears away with his thumb. "Zex, just tell me. I won't be mad, you know I won't. You can tell me anything." He smiled faintly. Zexion looked at Demyx, the guilt building up beginning to become to heavy. "I-" pulling away, he stood up shakily, "I can't. I just." The tears started to fall faster as he quickly made his way to the bedroom.

He stripped down and changed into his black night clothes as fast as he could. He crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over his head, sobbing quietly into the pillow. _ I'm sorry Demyx, I just can't bring myself to tell you. You would hate me for it! You shouldn't have to bear my burden more then you already do._

Demyx slowly moved to sit on the loveseat. He bent over to put his hands in his face, resting his elbows on his knees. _Damnit Zex! Why are you doing this? What could be so horrible that he couldn't tell his own boyfriend? We've been through __**everything**__ together. Why won't you tell me anything?! _ The questions rang through his head as he tried to think of why Zexion felt he couldn't trust him. After a deep breath, he tried his best to pull himself together and wiped away his tears. He stood up and sighed, he wasn't going to let this go, but he could at least make the tension go away for the night. He could try anyway. He walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway watching Zexion's back move in shaky, uneven breaths under the dark, powder blue silk sheets. Grabbing his things, he got ready for bed and quietly slipped into the bed behind Zexion. Wrapping his arm around his lover's waist, he gently pulled him back to lean comfortably against his chest.

"You don't have to tell me. Not yet. Just- just promise you'll tell me when you're ready. Nee?" He nuzzled his nose into the slate colored hair, allowing himself to breathe in the familiar scent he adored and missed so much when it wasn't there.

There was a slight silence. "You- you'll still take my promise?" Zexion choked out softly. "Mm, as long as you keep it." He whispered soothingly as he kissed the tip of Zexion's delicate ear. "Ok. If you're willing to wait until I'm ready. I promise I'll tell you." He sighed happily, smiling as Demyx gently kissed him on the cheek. Demyx sighed contentedly, "Mkay. I'll wait." He smiled lightly and pulled Zexion closer to him. "G'night, love." Demyx whispered as he set his head back on the pillow, resting his forehead in the crook of Zexion's neck.

"G'night Dem." He closed his eyes, "Dem? I-I'm so sorry." Tears leaked slowly from the corners of his eyes.

"I know Zex. I know. Just, don't do it again." Demyx sighed out, the sudden breath ruffling the periwinkle hair brushed up against his face. "I still love you. I always will." He hugged him closer.

Zexion calmed his breathing. "I love you too Dem." he whispered, leaning as close as he could into Demyx's warm, comforting embrace and let sleep consume him.

ZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZD

Well, that was it kiddies now that I have an editor, my next chappy will be up sooner. I already have it typed, tho, I found out the hard way that my vocabulary is cut in half after JUST waking up, so yeah, sorry, the next chap is gunna be a bitch to edit Leah 

Read & Review and thanks for both cookies for all!


End file.
